The invention relates to a universal multi-nozzle combustion system and, more particularly, to a gas turbine combustion system including a series of independent fuel nozzles mounted in a supporting fuel manifold.
Design of a combustion system for an advanced gas turbine requires extensive development and testing before a final product can be completed. The components developed tend to be machine specific, with few or no parts being universal to all machines. It would be desirable to utilize developed nozzle technology to create a flexible platform for multiple machines that requires a minimal amount of unique machine components.